Kiraisu Acardia
"Honestly, trust no one." : Kiraisu is an escaped slave. After having been captured and held captive, Kiraisu witnessed the murder of her family. Her parents were hung while her two sisters were tossed overboard. Appearance Kiraisu is a decently tall lady. A thin body which makes it easier for her to move. For her age, Kiraisu would look perfect. She was a strong swimmer and a natural athlete. Kiraisu has a natural adorable and calm appearance. She has fair skin with a tattoo on her back of a heart with a sword on piercing it. With black hair reaching the length of her butt and dark brown eyes, she could be like a Rapunzel. She always seems calm and tired as if she is never given time to rest. Kiraisu wears anything to express herself, but now she feels as if she is sealed off. She is currently depressed. Kiraisu often wears a blossom crown on her head and a red blossom necklace. Personality Kiraisu is a very calm and relaxed person making her easy to approach, unless you are a pervert. Kiraisu is also cautious when it comes to the Marines and pirates. Kiraisu is seen as a closed person and does not have much time for others unless they are friends. Kiraisu is over-protective on her friends and those close to her. If anyone attempts to make her mad, she will go all diva on them. Kiraisu is someone who isn't patient, she often makes others wait. She also doesn't listen to orders and does things her own way. If she messes up, she tries again. This often makes others frustrated with her as Kiraisu is never willing to change. Kiraisu often tries to stay out of fights especially with Marines and Pirates. Abilities Devil Fruit : : Moves Fighting Style: Kiraisu is extremely flexible and usually fights with her legs. She sometimes uses a hidden blade in the sleeves of her jacket. Haki: Kiraisu learned Haki from Kohaku who taught was her rescuer. Kicking Techniques: Kiraisu often uses a combination of kicks that of which are deadly combined with her Haki. History Kiraisu was born from a family of thieves. Her parents were out one night and never returned to their tree. Kiraisu decided to search for her parents and saw Marines carrying them. Being the fast thinker she was, she spin kicked two Marines into the water. Unfortunately, she was cuffed when she wasn't paying attention and taken on board. Her sister were also cuffed. She spent seven months traveling in pain. Soon, the marines tossed her younger sister over board and she was never spotted again. Her parents were hung. While the marines were busy hanging them, Kiraisu took the chance to jump off the boat. She swam to the nearest island and her story continues from there. RelationShips Kohaku D. Ace: Kohaku is a boy the same age as Kiraisu. One day, Kiraisu was washing up against the shore at Conge. The young man saw her floating body and took her in. To this day, they have been best friends and possible lovers. Until, one day, Kohaku joined the Marines. Kiraisu knows well enough that Marines were against thives and pirates. Unfortunately, Kiraisu was a pirate because she earned a bounty being a thief. Now, he has been deceased and Kiraisu is devastated. Tremki J. Dragon: After having been sitting near the ocean, Tremki and Kiraisu had a soft conversation. Kiraisu saw that Tremki looked surprisingly... "Attractive." They traveled together as partners through many battles with the Marines. Kiraisu often tried to protect or heal Tremki. Then, he had asked her to join his pirate crew. Kiraisu agreed as long as she had not been categorized as a Pirate. Sometimes, Kiraisu wonders if Tremki likes her due to the fact that he doesn't want her hurt. Category:Appearance